Justice League:Future
by ShadowRider20
Summary: Based 10 years after Justice League Unlimited Batman sacrificed himself to save Metropolis or so people thought Wonder Woman is in a terrible state and Superman is married but Lex Luthor is back with a new Crime wave but this time the Justice Force are here to stop him along with a familiar Dark Knight... Rated T
1. Chapter 1

The Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bro's

"Speech" *Thought*

Chapter 1-How it all began...

(10 Years Ago)

The Justice League are facing off against Lex Luthor to save Wonder Woman from his grasp the one who really wanted to assure her safety was Batman and he fought his way through Lex's goons "Give it up Lex it's over now" Batman yelled as Lex laughed "Why Batman it's only the beginning" Lex tried to shoot Batman with his laser cannons "Its lights out for you and your pathetic Justice league" Batman clenched his fists in anger "You crossed the line Luthor this time im not letting you get away with this" Batman said as he punched into Luthor's bot "Gah what are you doing to my bot" Batman glared at him with a death stare "Putting your bot out of commission" He grabs Luthor and pulls him out of the bot as the bot starts to malfunction "You fool the bot with explode without me" Batman shot his look at Wonder Woman "No...NOT THIS TIME" Batman yelled as he threw Luthor to the ground and charges into the hull of the bot reminding him of what happened to his parents that night "Wonder Woman where are you..." Batman called as he heard coughing he turned to see Wonder Woman on the ground trapped under rubble "DIANA...you alright" He shouted as he removed the rubble off her "Batman...i knew you'd come" She hugged him with tear pouring down her eyes "Diana...you got to leave" Batman said quietly she looked at him then a ticking bomb with a minute left "No...no we can get out of here" She begged him but Batman shook his head "I caused all this Diana its time I finished it" he said quietly she stood tall with a stern look with tears pouring more "I'm staying here then I'm not let you go Bruce never again" She said with batman still trying to explain "Diana...I..."He couldn't finish as Wonder Woman kissed him he returned it they look at each other then Wonder Woman shot upwards "What..." She looks at her stomach with the batclaw around her stomach "Goodbye Diana..."He said with a sad smile "BRUCE...NOOO" Wonder Woman shouted as Superman caught her "Diana where's Bruce" She couldn't answer as the bot flew away from metropolis at a fast speed "Goodbye Diana" Batman said with a sad look and pulled out a locket with them two together then out of the blue the rest of the Justice League watch as the bot exploded "Bruce NOOOOOO" Diana screamed as she started to cry as Superman looked on with a stern look "Goodbye Bruce" Superman grabbed Luthor to take him to Stryker's Island the rest of the League watch on Zatanna comforts Wonder Woman while J'onn Green Lantern The Flash and Hawkgirl look onwards with sad looks they disappear as a memorial for Batman is in the cemetery with Wonder Woman looking at it with tears "Rest well beloved..." She place's flowers on it as she looks at the locket which Batman had before his death she kisses' the locket and place's it on the memorial and she walks off but a mysterious figure picks up the locket revealing to be Batman alive and well "So long Beloved" he said quietly before he took off Wonder Woman thought she spotted him but believed her eyes played tricks on her she drives off while the Justice League have apparently disbanded by Superman since he found out that Lois Lane was pregnant...

(10 years later)

Lois Lane was fixing up dinner for her husband Clark Kent aka Superman and Wonder Woman who was a nervous wreck for so long but she agreed to come to see how their life was going for them but then she turned around thinking she saw something but she turned back around hearing the window open "Clark honey is that you" she walks into the living room and looks in shock Batman was standing exactly in the living room "Bruce how is this possible you...you died" She stuttered Batman nods "I came to see how life was with you and Clark Lois" He replied as she walked towards him holding his cheek to make sure she wasn't going insane "It's really you after all" She said quietly as her son Benjamin Kent walk out "Mommy when's daddy coming..." He stopped as he noticed Batman standing in the room "Dad...Daddy told me you died Batman he saw it with his own eyes" Batman nodded as Lois tended to her son "Daddy's gonna be home soon don't worry go back to your room i just need to talk to Batman for a bit okay" He nodded smiling before saying to Batman "Like Daddy your my hero Batman" He walked back into his room closing the door "He's a good kid Lane" She smiled "I think its Kent now but you can still call me Lane" He smiled then the front door opened Clark walked in "Hey Lois is everything alright" She looked behind her to see Batman gone "You'll never believe who was here" Clark looked confused "Who was here Lois" She then quietly said "Batman..." Clark looked surprised "You sure you're not pulling my bone we know what happened to him 10 years ago" She nods "Maybe I was imagining things...huh what's this" She picks up a locket as Diana walked in "Hey is everything alright in here Clark" She noticed the locket "What's that..." Lois opens the locket and shows the picture of Batman and Wonder Woman together kissing in the locket Both Clark and Diana look in shock "Where...where did you get that" Clark asked stuttering "It's when Batman was her I wasn't imagining things" She said as Clark notices Diana was gone they look out the window as Diana was running in the empty street drowning in tears and shouting "BRUCE WHERE ARE YOU BRUCE PLEASE COME OUT PLEASEEEEE" She fell to the ground crying as Lois tends to her Clark looked up in the air "Dinner might have to be cut short The Justice League are coming back to town..." He flew off as Superman as Lois watches on "I hope they find him but how did he survive that..." she brings Diana into her home to comfort her some more...

(The Watch Tower)

The remaining members of the Justice League now called the Justice Force are having a meeting discussing about Batman since tonight was the anniversary of his so called death "You all know why were are here don't you" J'onn called out Hawkgirl then replied "Because tonight's the anniversary of Batman's death" Then Superman walked through the doors shocking the Justice Force "Superman obviously if you're in uniform something's up right" He nods to his question "Something big come up it's..." Then the alarm went off "Lex Luthor's escaped and is causing a war in metropolis right now" Superman walked out "Lets solve that problem" They flew down towards the disturbance.

(Metropolis)

"Cowards they think they are brave enough to face against us but they cower at the sight of The Joker HAHAHA" Joker said maniacally and Lex grinned at his remark "You bet and with the Batman gone for good we'll set the record straight" He said as Harley Quinn giggled "Alright Puddin let's cause some mayhem" Then the Justice Force with Superman arrive "Surprised to see us Lex" Superman remarked by Lex remarked back "Got out of the cat den then men get them" The goons start shooting at them and they engage in a fist fight against the Justice Force but they all get knocked out then Diana Lois and Benjamin watch the news along with Selina Kyle and Villains like Two face Poison ivy Killer Croc ETC everyone watches the news as the Justice Force manage to fight off the goons then Lex Joker and Harley pull out an energy gun "Meet your end at the hands of the kryptonion gun Superman" Lex laughed as a batarang hits the gun destroying the main fuse of the gun "What the who..." They look towards where the batarang was thrown "You mess with the Justice Force you mess with me Luthor because now I'm back and ready to bring the Justice back to metropolis" Batman shouted as they look in shock including the Joker and Harley Quinn "This is a trick HOW ARE YOU ALIVE" Lex shouted as Batman glides down towards them "I just am Luthor" He glares at them

(Superman's house Selina's house and the Enemy Hideout)

Lois Benjamin and Diana look in shock "There's gotta be a reason how's he alive" Lois questions but notices Diana has ran out of the house running towards the area where Batman was "Where's Aunt Diana going Mummy" Benjamin questioned but Lois smiled "To be with the man who she loves..." She looks at Diana running "Good luck Diana..."

Selina looks in shock as do the villains "He's alive i knew it" Selina said as she got in her Catwoman costume "I guess I better give him a good welcome back" Poison ivy and the rest of the gang are frantic to know how Batman survived "He's alive how is this possible" Poison ivy questioned "The coin never made this happened" Two face said confused "Batman seems tougher than my teeth" Killer croc commented the rest were just jumping around everywhere frantically

(Metropolis)

Batman traps The Joker Luthor and Quinn in his glue grenade "We have unfinished business to attend to" Batman commented towards Superman which he smiled "Good to have you back Batman while he nods "Lets fight off the goons" He charges towards Luthor's goons punching each off them knocking them out and the rest of the Justice Force fight as well they succeed in warding them off and many reporters gather round them especially Batman to which they want to know how is he still alive but then Diana who is Wonder Woman again walks towards him "Bruce..." He looks at her "Diana..." She runs towards him crying "Bruce i can't believe your alive" He hugs her "I'm glad your fine Diana" She kissed him and he returned it they share a passionate kiss in over 10 years since their last battle together "I missed you Bruce" Wonder Woman said and he replied "Me too Diana..."People cheer including the Justice Force then Superman walked forward "Batman...how are you alive we saw you die how..." Batman looks down "I have a story you would not believe but here's how it all began..."

Chapter 1 to my new story is complete next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note)

Sorry for the long wait i've been busy and i've got other stories planned and soon to be posted but now i suggested that i should continue this story to avoid cliffhangers

*Thought* "Speech"

Chapter 2-Alternate Pathways

(The Watchtower)

After Batman was revealed to be alive after the battle with Luthor Joker and Harley Quinn the Justice Force all sat in the meeting room as batman started him explanation "I'm alive due to a time error which before i died time froze in place which i woken up but instead out off the bot that exploded and i only had a few scrapes but i felt that Diana's mother was the one who caused all this because i saw her before the bot exploded saying Don't tell Diana as a bright light engulfed me so i'm the Batman from minutes before my death" They all looked at him including Wonder Woman "My mother was involved so you never died" He shook his head "It came at a price to exceed time forward by 10 years so i woke up where the bot was found" They all stood up "Excuse us for a second Batman" The justice force walked out but Wonder Woman stayed she wanted to look at Batman since she hasn't seen him in over 10 years while the others were talking outside "How do we know if he's telling the truth" Hawkgirl asked but J'onn interrupted "I've read his mind through the speech he's right about the whole thing" Superman then asked J'onn "Then what did he mean that Diana's mother saved him and told him not to tell Diana" He then looked down "I'm afraid that my mind can't break that its like she's blocking it" They all looked downwards then walked back into the meeting room "We are going to meet up with the Amazons to question them" Diana then stood up "Me and Bruce are going we have connections to the Amazons" Superman nods "Thats right but be careful at least" They nod as they teleported towards Themyscira.

(Themyscira *Home of the Amazons*)

Batman and Wonder Woman teleported to her homeland there they encounter the rest of the Amazons bowing down at the both of them Batman and Wonder Woman keep on walking forward towards the Queen's throne room they encounter the queen and they bow "My majesty may i ask a question.." She nodded "Why did you save me and not tell Diana something" She looked down "Because Diana can't be with a mortal but you revealed yourself to the new and you broke the rule now you have to face the consequence's" Her hand glowed as batman started to disappear "MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she grabbed Batman to pull him away "He failed to accept my rule and now he will fade away" He looked up "I did it for the millions that were in danger why can't you understand i had too" The queen looked at him "Thats one reason why you have to go because you broke two rules disobeying me and giving my daughter kin" He looked at her "Kin you mean...child" He stopped disappearing "What do you mean mother i can't be i haven't seen bruce in 10 years" She shook her head "The baby was trapped in a time loop as a deal for Batman's return but now it seems i have to break that" Her hand glowed as Diana felt a movement in her stomach "Oh my god you're right...why did you do that mother" She looked away in tears as Batman tried to comfort her "I couldn't bear your dispair about your loss so i had no other choice" Batman turned around "That doesn't make any difference how can i trust you how can your own daughter trust you" She looked at Diana who was in tear "I'm sorry Bruce and Diana you have my word that there will be no disturbances in your relationship ever again" Diana turned around smiling "Thank you mother"Batman looked at the queen "Thank you..." The queen smiled "I'll teleport you two back to metropolis" She activated a portal which both Diana and Batman walked through holding hands they appeared back to metropolis

(Metropolis)

The justice force noticed the two on top off a building block and they fly downwards "Hey you two what happened" Superman asked then noticed Diana had a bulge "Hey Wonder Woman whats up with you" Green Lantern asked as SUperman decided to investigate her stomach "You can see it can't you" Superman looked up as they looked at both Superman and Wonder Woman "What is it Superman" Diana holds her stomach as Batman put his arm on her shoulder as she announced the news "I'm going on an early retirement because...i'm pregnant" They all look in shock but Superman was in shock anyway's "How is it possible" He asked then Diana replied "My mother was involved when Bruce apprantly died she froze time in Bruce's life and i assume since bruce gave me a child she froze it too its confusing" They all start to congratulate them unknown to them that a femme fatale was watching them.

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was watching them with binoculars with an angry stare "The Bat freak cose her over me well we'll see who is better" She jumped from building to building until she reaches the villian hideout "I've got a proposal to end Batman for you" The mysterious figure laughed "And what shall you pay for him to be dead" The figure turned around to be Poison ivy "I'll give you the wood where plantation roams freely" Catwoman replied and Ivy smiled "Deal"...

Chapter 2 is done next chapter coming soon stay tuned


End file.
